


New Beginnings

by Svetlana_Kanskova8



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svetlana_Kanskova8/pseuds/Svetlana_Kanskova8
Summary: AU where Eve and Villanelle become roommates.I don't really know how else to summarize it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Eve fiddled with the hairband on her wrist nervously as the taxi she was in weaved its way through London.

It was late afternoon and the streets were swarming with people. 

She rested her head on the car window and gazed outside.

Despite the uncertainty and instability that was going on in her own life, she found it comforting that London stayed the same. She watched as people shopped, talked and smoked, all caught up in their own lives.

She had recently divorced her husband, Niko, of 5 years.

He was a kind man, the sort of person who always knew what to do and say, and at first, it’s what attracted Eve to him.

Early in the relationship, she found the routine they had comforting. They would both work during the day and Eve would come home to a cooked dinner waiting for her and the evenings were spent sat in front of the television with Niko and watching old documentaries or classic movies. Occasionally they would go to a local pub or meet with a group of their friends for dinner but that’s as exciting as it got.

Eve quickly grew tedious of the same routine and would beg Niko to do something spontaneous and to book a last-minute holiday. He, of course, always said no. He’d back up his point by lecturing Eve about how they had jobs they needed to attend and that they wouldn’t be able to afford a sporadic trip away, which she found hard to argue against with all things considered.

This would lead to petty arguments, more often than not started by Eve, and would usually end with Niko storming out and leaving Eve to sit alone in their boring house disinterestedly watching whatever was on the television until he got back a few hours later.

Near the end of their relationship their arguments would become more common, much to their neighbor's annoyance, and they both dreaded coming home from work. It took one last argument and one last complaint from next door until Eve decided that she was done. She knew how much stress and chaos she had brought into his life and wanted to leave not just for her own sake, but for Niko’s. 

They were officially divorced a couple months later.

The problem Eve faced after that was how she was going to manage by herself. She left the house to Niko, knowing how much he loved it and stayed at her friend Bill’s with his wife and their baby. 

Although they constantly reassured Eve that they didn’t mind her presence and that she was welcome to stay for as long as she needed, she still felt that she was intruding and was desperate to find somewhere else to live.

Financially, she was fucked. She had a decent pay from working her desk job at MI5, but it was not enough to move out straight away. Although she wanted to live more spontaneously, she wished that she had planned this out much more wisely.

Desperate for advice and to stop bothering Bill and his family, she complained to her friend and colleague Elena, whom had been in a similar situation a few years back and suggested that she try to find a roommate or shared accommodation. 

Eve scoffed at the idea at first, but after spending day after day weighing up her options, it became clear to her that she had no other option rather than to stay at Bill’s house.

Deciding that she had put Bill and his wife through enough stress, considering they had a baby to look after as well, Eve went back to Elena a couple days later and asked her to send her a reliable website so that she could look for a place to temporarily stay whilst she saved up enough money to move out independently.  
It took her a few weeks, but she eventually found an affordable apartment, not too far from her work, that looked nice and well kept.

It was owned by a woman named Villanelle. Not much else was said about her on the website but her email was at the bottom of the page.

Eve emailed her and explained her situation. Villanelle replied a few hours later and seemed to be a relatively polite person and Eve trusted her enough.

Once Villanelle had addressed Eve’s concerns, she felt much more positive about the move and a sense of excitement washed over her as she realized for the first time how free she was.

On the day of the move, however, Eve started feeling anxious.

She hadn’t even seen a picture of Villanelle yet she’s going to be sharing an apartment with her. She didn’t know Villanelle’s age, where she worked or what type of person she was. For all Eve knew, Villanelle could be an axe-wielding murderer who gets off on inviting people to stay at her apartment for an affordable price before hacking them apart.

Before Eve got lost deeper in her thoughts, her phone dinged to let her know that her taxi was a waiting outside. She hurriedly thanked Bill and his wife for their hospitality and promised them a night out sooner or later and she grabbed her bag, opened the door and walked out towards the taxi, telling the driver her new address.

Now here she was. Sat in a car going to her new ‘home’.

The drive took about 20 minutes from Bill’s house and the taxi driver pulled up outside a modern looking building. Eve thanked the driver, paid and walked to the entrance of the building.

She hesitantly pressed the button for 18, the apartment number that Villanelle had given her, and waited to be buzzed in.

Villanelle buzzed her in immediately.

After climbing two sets of stairs she located the apartment.

Swallowing her nerves, she reached up to knock the door but just as she lifted her arm the door swung open.

‘Hey, Partner’ Villanelle greeted her enthusiastically.

Eve took in the woman before her.

She was tall, blonde, undeniably gorgeous and smelt heavenly. She was nothing like Eve had imagined her to be. Her accent sounded eastern European. Maybe Russian? Ukrainian?

Noticing Eve’s silence Villanelle addressed Eve with an amused expression.

‘Are you okay? Do you want to come in or are you just going to stand out here all day?’ 

Eve felt her anxiety fade into humiliation.

‘Sorry’ Eve said hurriedly before following Villanelle into the apartment ‘I’ll try not to bother you too much while I’m here’.

Villanelle smiled.

‘You’re paying rent, Eve. It’s just as much your place as it is mine now. Make yourself at home.’

Eve thanked her and Villanelle showed her to her new room.

It was spacious and had a chic style to it.

Eve placed her bag down and began unpacking until Villanelle barged into the room.

‘Do you want to join me for dinner Eve? I’m just making spaghetti; it won’t be long.’

‘Sure’ Eve replied, only just realizing how hungry she was ‘Thank you, Villanelle.’

‘It’s no problem, I’ll call you when it’s ready.’

Dinner was ready in less than 15 minutes and when Eve walked into the kitchen she was hit with an amazing smell.

‘It smells great in here.’ she admitted to Villanelle.

Villanelle beamed at her.

‘It’s the sauce’ she said ‘It’s a recipe that I learnt when I went to Italy. I could teach you how to make it if you’d like.’

‘Thanks for the offer but I’m hideous at cooking, I can just about use an oven.’

‘Have you never had a home cooked meal?’ Villanelle asked.

‘Oh, well, my ex husband used to cook for me, so I have, I’ve just never made one.’

Villanelle didn't push the conversation any further and began serving the dinner on two plates and Eve helped by setting the table.

‘Do you want to eat dinner in front of the television?’ Villanelle asked, ‘We could watch a movie.’

Eve agreed and brought the cutlery and glasses over to the coffee table. Villanelle placed the plates down before getting up and picking a bottle of wine from the fridge.

They both ended up choosing to watch ‘The Wicker Man’ after Eve suggested it and Villanelle admitted that she’d never seen it.

The food was delicious, and Eve finished it before the movie started.

Villanelle talked the whole way through the film, but Eve didn’t mind. She discovered that Villanelle was one of those people that you could watch for hours and never get bored of. She was incredibly charming and knew exactly how to draw a person in. 

When the movie finished Eve helped Villanelle clean up before saying goodnight and retreating to her room. 

As Eve got ready for bed, she couldn’t help but notice how light she felt. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her, and although she told herself that it was probably due to finally having decent accommodation, she couldn’t help but feel like there was more to it.

When Eve got into the bed, Villanelle's scent was everywhere. Laying down on the pillows, she inhaled and felt her stomach turn with more of an excited than a nervous sensation. Snapping herself into reality, Eve blamed it on the wine and closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come.

After spending night after night tossing and turning, Eve finally fell straight to sleep for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went on, Eve learned more and more about Villanelle.

She was originally born in Russia and brought up in a poverty-stricken household before finally moving to London with her girlfriend, Anna, when she was 20 years old after studying languages to work as a translator.

Anna worked as a language teacher at a local school and with them both earning decent pay, they were able to buy an apartment together. 

Eventually, after 5 years of them both living with each other, they separated after Villanelle found Anna fucking her male colleague, Max. 

Villanelle didn’t say much about the breakup and Eve decided that it was better not to ask.

After a year of barley being able to pay the rent, Villanelle desperately needed financial support.

Not wanting to leave her job or move out, Villanelle decided to find a roommate to help lower the cost of her rent.

Although Villanelle never said it directly, Eve knew that Villanelle was terrified of having a financially unstable lifestyle again. 

The two of them became closer as the days went on. Villanelle would arrive home from work an hour before Eve did and would prepare their dinner in time for Eve to get home. In return, Eve would wash up before they spent the evening talking or watching the television together.

Eve realized that she had hardly ever felt more content. Her friendship with Villanelle left her feeling positive and their personalities were surprisingly compatible. 

While Eve was more function over fashion and preferred to look at the logistics of things, Villanelle was more conscious of how she looked and tended to be impulsive with her actions and decisions. The difference between them made their bond stronger and they both found they were influencing each other.

Eve, for example, had taken to caring much more about what clothes she wore, much to Elena and Bill’s enjoyment, and Villanelle found herself thinking things through before going ahead with something which greatly improved how others perceived her.

\--------

One afternoon, while on her lunch break, Eve and Elena decided to grab a drink from a nearby coffee shop taking into consideration the fact that the coffee their office provided was pure shit.

As they walked back to work, coffee’s in hand, Elena turned to Eve with a smug grin across her face.

‘What, why are you looking at me like you know something I don’t? What the fuck have you done now?!’ 

Eve laughed and playfully shoved Elena with her free hand.

‘I haven’t done anything! Have you two done anything though?’ Elena raised her eyebrows and cackled at the expression on Eve’s face.

‘What are you talking about?’ Eve replied suddenly confused.

‘You and your hot younger flatmate, dumbass! And don’t you dare pretend that you don’t talk about her all the fucking time’

Eve raised her voice slightly even though she was smiling.

‘Oh piss off!’

A mother walked past with her toddler and glared at Eve.

Eve ignored her. 

‘She’s just a friend, and besides, I’m fucking straight!’

Elena let out a hearty laugh.

‘You know what they say Eve’ She replied and threw Eve a wink.

‘No, I don’t, actually. What are you talking about?’

‘Spaghetti’s straight too... until it gets wet’

Eve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, and she teasingly punched Elena on the arm.

‘Ow, you bitch!’ Elena laughed before they reached the entrance to their MI5 office.

\--------

Nearing the end of the day, Eve made the decision to finish early after working overtime the day before.

She said her goodbye’s to Elena and Bill and made her way to the apartment.

As Eve walked through the front door, she noticed that the apartment was empty. 

Eve looked at the time.

5:28pm.

Villanelle should be home by now.

Eve looked on the table by the door and found both Villanelle’s car key and apartment key. The shoes that she had worn to work that day were also placed in their usual spot on the floor.

‘Villanelle!?’ 

No reply.

Eve tried again but louder.

‘Villanelle!?, are you home?’

Still no reply.

Confused, Eve walked past the living room and made her way towards Villanelle’s room.

Once she turned the corner, she regretted it immediately.

Villanelle’s bedroom door was wide open, and Eve was able to see a woman lying on top of Villanelle’s bed, whom she didn’t recognize, while Villanelle head was positioned between her legs with her dark blonde hair covering the other woman’s upper thighs.

The other woman let out soft gasps and moans, clearly enjoying herself.

Eve froze not knowing what to do.

She felt her cheeks, neck and ears grow red in embarrassment. 

She also recognized a slight feeling of anger rise. She tried to shake it off. After all, Villanelle has a right to invite people round and it’s not any of Eve’s business who she’s involved with.

The feeling wouldn’t go.

She cleared her throat, trying to get their attention.

It worked and the woman quickly shot up with a look of pure horror across her face.

Villanelle turned around, looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted, until she noticed Eve standing outside her room looking more humiliated than the girl in her bed.

She couldn’t help but give a small smile at Eve’s purity.

She found it extremely adorable.

‘Hi, Eve’ 

Villanelle addressed her nonchalantly with not a hint of embarrassment written on her face or in her words.

‘Oh… um, sorry, I didn’t realize you had company. I finished work early, but don’t worry I’ll just wait in my room until your… finished. It’s no problem’ Eve replied, wanting the ground to open up beneath her feet and swallow her whole.

Without waiting for Villanelle’s reply, Eve headed straight for her room and shut her door.

The feeling of anger was still there, and Eve recognized it as slight jealousy.

She chose to ignore it. Besides, she was straight, right?

Elena’s earlier comments came back to her and she scoffed to herself before sitting at the end of her bed and scrolling through her phone, trying to keep her mind busy.

About 10 minuets later, Eve heard the front door open and close.

Deciding that she should get the awkward conversation out of the way quickly, Eve left her room and walked over to Villanelle who was in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

‘Um… Hey’ Eve said as she approached Villanelle.

‘Hi, how was work?’ was the reply she got, as if Eve hadn’t just caught her in the middle of what she subconsciously hoped was just a hook-up.

‘Oh, err… alright I guess?... thanks’ Eve said, caught off guard by how casual Villanelle was about the whole situation. ‘Sorry about earlier, I didn’t realize you had someone round’

Villanelle shrugged and gave Eve a kind smile.

‘Don’t worry about it, I was looking for an excuse to kick her out anyways, she wasn’t very good’ Villanelle shamelessly admitted as she walked over to the cupboard and took out two onions.

Eve didn’t know how to respond so instead she nodded and walked over the small table, pulled out a chair and sat down.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence as Villanelle made the dinner and Eve watched her from where she was sitting.

After a while Villanelle motioned for Eve to join her.

She grabbed two pans and placed them on the stove before collecting the ingredients and laying them out on the counter top.

‘I’m going to show you how to make a proper Russian Borscht’ Villanelle announced once she finished preparing the vegetables.

Eve watched as Villanelle showed her how to cook the recipe and she tried her best to keep up to Villanelle’s standards.

Although her result wasn’t as impressive as Villanelle’s, Eve still felt a sense of achievement as she sat down with her bowl.   
Villanelle joined her with a jar of sour cream and placed a spoonful into Eve’s bowl.

The rest of the evening went on as it usually did. They watched ‘The silence of the lambs’ (one of Villanelle’s personal favorites) and made casual conversation.

Eve was thankful of this, glad that the incident from earlier seemed to never have happened. 

After the movie, Eve washed the dishes before returning to the sofa and spending the rest of the evening talking with Villanelle.

At around 11, Eve said goodnight to Villanelle and made her way to bed.

After trying to sleep for what felt like hours, Eve turned her beside lamp on and gazed at her ceiling deep in thought with the feeling of jealously sitting heavily on her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me on twitter ~ SKanskova  
> Stay Safe!!~ Sveta x

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes~I wrote this at 4 am.  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> I don't really know where this story is going to go but I was bored and felt like doing a fic  
> Follow me on twitter~ SKanskova  
> Stay Safe ~ Sveta x


End file.
